


Journal d'un prisonnier sur un navire pirate

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: En lien avec la fanfic Parfum de Lys.Quelques petits instants entre Lovino et Antonio dans le contexte de cette fanfic omégaverse.





	1. Chapter 1

Putain de vie de chiotte !  
Lovino réajusta le manteau d’Antonio autour de son corps, en se demandant s’il serait encore vivant le lendemain matin.  
Un pirate à terre : ça boit, ça couche, ça enterre des cadavres.  
Quelle idée de merde de partir vers le Nouveau Monde pour être un oméga libre ! Lovino se retrouvait prisonnier et lié à un Capitaine pirate, alpha et psychopathe à la tête d’une vingtaine d’hommes armés jusqu’aux dents.  
Sa seule chance de survie avait été de séduire le Capitaine célibataire qui piquait pas des yeux. C’était mieux que l’esclavage ou la noyade.  
Vie de merde !  
Après la dispute de tout à l’heure, Lovino espérait éviter le crime passionnel ou autre connerie du genre. Surpris, il sursauta quand Antonio le prit amoureusement dans ses bras.  
« Mi corazon ! »  
Antonio était flippant, quand il passait du Capitaine à l’alpha attentionné. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans cette putain de boîte ?  
« C’est un lampion. On va l’allumer, le lancer dans le ciel et faire un vœu.  
\- Idiota.  
\- Je veux un bébé avec toi ! »  
Pauvre gosse… Déjà en route...  
Son idiota d’alpha mordilla son épaule et caressa son ventre.  
« On le fait maintenant ? »


	2. Pole Nord

Recroquevillé dans la couverture la plus chaude du navire, Lovino faisait la gueule. Antonio pouvait se les geler. Lovino n’en avait rien à foutre. C’était le Pôle Nord entre eux. Comment pouvait-on passer d’un brasier sexuel caliente à des températures sentimentales aussi extrêmes ?  
Lovino s’était pris une putain de balle dans le bras, lors d’un abordage.  
Vie de chiotte !  
Il aurait presque été content d’avorter prématurément à cause du stress, pour saisir la première occasion de se barrer de ce fichu rafiot.  
Lovino avait toujours du mal à accepter sa grossesse, malgré toutes les gentilles attentions d’Antonio.  
On aurait dit que son alpha connaissait son état par pur instinct animal. Tout de même, il continuait ses activités illicites et dangereuses.  
« Lovi…, soupira Antonio à côté de lui.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- La vie de pirate est difficile… Je te propose un massage pour te détendre.  
\- Bastardo. Tu trouves la première excuse facile pour coucher avec moi.  
\- Je serai sage, promis. »  
Lovino se laissa aller sur le dos. Antonio avait bien quelques qualités. Il respectait ses promesses dans leur couple et massait comme un Dieu.  
Des années plus tard, Lovino comprit qu’Antonio s’était assuré que lui et le bébé allaient bien.


	3. Bain

« Juan, tu laisses Tamara tranquille, gronda Lovino.  
\- J’ai du savon dans les yeux, se plaint Tamara.  
\- C’est que de l’eau !, répondit Juan.  
\- Ça suffit ! C’est de l’eau et c’est pas correct quand même ! »  
Dans le bain, Lovino surveillait ses deux premiers enfants issus de son union forcée avec Antonio. Au fil du temps, Lovino avait appris à apprécier son lié et sa vie de famille. Alors que la vie bien rangée d’oméga l’avait toujours débecquetée, Lovino se réjouissait de la passer sur les mers, en tant que quartier maitre du bâtiment de son chéri. Il ne s’agissait pas de son plan de carrière initial. La vie avait fait qu’Antonio s’était mis en travers de sa route et l’avait foutu en cloque plusieurs fois.  
Et putain, il n’était pas si mal tombé en matière d’alpha dominateur.  
Antonio était attentionné, papa poule à ses heures, et reconnaissait ses talents en tant que personne.  
« Alors, ma fripouille est propre ! C’est l’heure d’aller au lit !, clama Antonio.  
\- Papa ! »  
Lovino sourit quand Antonio revint de la chambre attenante pour le rejoindre dans le bain. Comme attendu, Antonio se colla contre lui et passa sensuellement ses mains sur son corps frissonnant.


	4. Pompon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Le pompon des marins français existait à l'époque des corsaires. Si une fille touche le pompon d'un marin, elle gagne 24 heures de chance. Si le marin s'en aperçoit, il a le droit de lui demander un baiser.  
> Voilà, pour la tradition française.

« Tu veux t’emparer du pompon de Bonnefoy ? »  
Le Capitaine Kirkland eut son sourire machiavélique de sale gosse pourri gâté.  
Ce trou du cul avait encore une idée à la con ! Concernant Bonnefoy, son rival légendaire, patati patata..., vous connaissez le refrain.  
« Le but de l’opération est de sauver discrètement mon frère Horus des griffes du français, lui rappela Antonio.  
\- Je dois remporter ce pari, précisa Arthur.   
\- T’es au courant que tu dois l’embrasser, s’il s’aperçoit que tu tires sur son pompon, le provoqua Lovino.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tradition française. »  
Un silence pesant envahit la cabine du Conquistador.  
« On doit humilier Bonnefoy pour avoir osé capturer l’un des nôtres, grogna Arthur.  
\- Et quoi de mieux que de lui toucher son pompon, le taquine Lovino.  
\- Sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, bien sûr. Notre rivalité doit rentrer dans les annales. »  
A ce mot, Antonio et Lovino échangèrent un regard complice. Si les deux rivaux pouvaient s’enculer une bonne fois pour toutes, l’océan serait moins agité par leurs rencontres tumultueuses.  
« Cette prise de risque se négocie », susurra Lovino.  
Les négociations ponctuées d’allusions érotiques pouvaient commencer. Il suffisait de remplacer le mot pompon par un autre pour que ce soit marrant.


	5. Enluminure

Un frisson désagréable courut le long de son échine.  
Alerte, Lovino chercha du regard son lié. Auparavant, il croyait que ses histoires de prémonitions à la con entre liés étaient des racontars de grands-mères. Cette opinion avait été vite remise en cause par sa rencontre avec Antonio, son lié ultra casse-cou et capitaine pirate de surcroît.  
Putain ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait comme connerie !  
« Tonio, tu fais quoi ? »  
Comme pour un enfant, le pire était à venir quand il était silencieux.  
Lovino suivit la délicate odeur de testostérone de son alpha pour le trouver devant un livre.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
Antonio se racla bruyamment la gorge, comme s’il avait été pris sur le fait.   
Problème à l’horizon.  
« Ce livre était dans notre dernier butin… Et…  
\- Et il se nomme : Traité illustré sur les pratiques sexuelles des indigènes, commenta Lovino.  
\- Avec l’annotation : « mortel »… Mortel, comme mortel ? Ou comme c’est trop l’éclate ? »  
Avec un œil expert, Lovino regarda la tranche bien jaunie du livre.  
« Arsenic.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Mon alarme à connerie s’est mise en route.  
\- Mauvaise idée.  
\- Exact. Et on n’a pas besoin de littérature pour s’envoyer en l’air. »


	6. Patin

Il ne restait plus qu’un jour pour séduire le Capitaine du navire !  
Lovino paniquait, car la terre était en vue, pour la première fois depuis sa capture.  
Merde ! Merde ! Merde !  
Putain !  
Il devait se faire le Capitaine ! Ou Horus… Non. Il préférait le Capitaine. Il était plus haut plus placé et diablement plus sexy.  
Merde !  
Depuis sa tentative ratée pour entrer dans la chambre d’Antonio, Lovino hésitait sur la méthode à suivre. Se retrouver menacé par un couteau avait de nombreux inconvénients. La trouille, la mort éventuelle, et les désagréments gastriques en cas de survie.  
Armé de son plus beau sourire, Lovino chercha le premier prétexte pour s’approcher d’Antonio.  
Il embêta tellement l’équipage qu’Antonio vint à lui.  
C’était un résultat comme un autre.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu venais faire dans ma chambre l’autre jour, mais sache que je n’apprécie pas les voleurs ! Et encore moins, les menteurs !, s’énerva Antonio.  
\- Idiota ! »  
Lovino se pendit à son cou pour lui rouler le patin de sa misérable existence.   
Heureusement, Antonio avait plus d’expérience que lui en la matière ; il lui retourna complètement la langue et les sens.  
« Joue pas avec le feu, mi corazon. »


	7. Botte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais oublié de poster botte sur ce site.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Capitaine ? », susurra Lovino en lâchant des phéromones.  
Antonio, ce salop de pirate trop sexy et trop con, papillonna des yeux devant son comportement.  
Oui ! Il agissait comme une pute oméga tortillant du cul ! Mais, c’était le Capitaine, la mort ou le bordel ! Parmi ces options de merde, il préférait devenir l’esclave sexuel d’un seul homme !   
« Tu peux m’enlever mes bottes ? »  
Lovino se retrouva donc à enlever des putains de godasse à genoux devant un alpha. Ses convictions oméganistes étaient fortement mises à mal par sa survie immédiate. Le prochain port n’était qu’à quelques jours de navigation. Il devait faire en sorte de séduire cet alpha insensible à son odeur de cuisine méditerranéenne. Pourquoi avait-il hérité de la fragrance olfactive la moins sexy de la planète ?  
Une fois les pieds du pirate à l’air, Lovino se décida à tenter un truc. Au point où il en était... Il embrassa la cheville d’Antonio en lui lançant un regard lascif.   
Le Capitaine sursauta à ce geste.  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, cria Antonio.  
\- Je sais pas !  
\- Tu as de drôles de fantasmes ! »  
Et merde ! Il lui avait fait peur !


	8. Barbe

Lovino porta l’avant de son corps un peu plus contre le mur de la cabine et recula ensuite ses fesses vers le bassin d’Antonio.  
Un gémissement réjoui s’échappa de sa bouche, lors de cette douce friction.  
Antonio caressa avidement son torse et saisit ses hanches pour accentuer ses déhanchements.  
Ils couchaient ensemble depuis quelque temps. Et bordel, que c’était bon !  
Au moins, il avait choisi un partenaire sexuellement très compatible.  
Lovino frissonna de plaisir quand la bouche d’Antonio déposa des baisers sur la ligne de ses épaules.  
Sa barbe naissante picotait autant sa peau que le mélange de tendresse et de fougue dont il faisait preuve dans leurs ébats.  
« Je vais te faire jouir, mi-corazon. »  
Sa voix lui provoqua des bouleversements émotionnels dans tout le corps. Bordel de merde ! Ce devrait être illégal…   
… prohibé même chez les pirates !  
Antonio commença à toucher son sexe, l’excitant encore plus.  
« Tonio, gémit Lovino, lorsque sa prostate fut à nouveau touchée.  
\- Tu en veux plus ?  
\- À ton avis, idiota ! »  
Antonio se mit à rire contre son épaule, frottant sa barbe contre sa peau sensible, et se décida à le prendre enfin plus vite et plus fort.


	9. Partage

« Ce n’était pas ce que l’on avait convenu, Kirkland !, hurla Lovino depuis une barque.  
\- Lovino… Ce n’est pas une bonne idée !, signifia Paolo.  
\- Tu dois nous ramener à Antonio, rappela Lovino.  
\- Je te donne une barque pour rejoindre son bateau, susurra le bâtard anglais depuis son navire. Tu ne vas pas chipoter quand même…  
\- Enfoiré !  
\- Lovino, je tiens à la vie !, se plaint Paolo.  
\- Moi aussi ! Il y a au moins quatre miles à parcourir. Je suis en cloque ! Pas question que je rame ! Eh oui, je fais mon oméga enceint, espèce de connard verbal. N’importe qui se plaindrait pour ce trajet de retour à la con. Enceint ou pas, je t’aurais fait chier !  
\- Démerde-toi, le taquina Kirkland.  
\- Et j’ai compté jusqu’au dernier centime ! Il manque une partie du fric ! Tu ne me la fais pas à moi…  
\- Et comment comptes-tu remettre les comptes à zéro ?  
\- Antonio va te démonter, si je perds le bébé. »  
Son premier partage du butin avec Kirkland s’était bien passé, puisqu’il l’avait obligé à se plier à toutes ses exigences.   
En plus, sa force de caractère excitait beaucoup Antonio.  
Beaucoup trop, d’ailleurs.


	10. Chaussette

Parfois, Antonio se comportait bizarrement pour un alpha.  
Lovino regarda les petits bouts de laine qu’Antonio avait tricotés avec amour.  
« C’est pour le bébé !, lui précisa Antonio en agitant ses aiguilles. Un bonnet, des chaussettes, un pull et un pantalon.  
\- Il suffirait de l’envelopper dans une couverture bien chaude, tu sais. Tu n’étais pas obligé d’en faire une vingtaine… »  
Lovino jeta un regard désemparé à la pile de vêtements destiné à leur premier enfant.  
« On n’est jamais trop prudent avec un bébé. On habite dans un navire avec des courants d’air. On peut essuyer une tempête. Ce serait trop facile que le bébé prenne un coup de froid…  
\- On le gardera bien au chaud dans le lit. »  
Lovino aimerait éviter qu’Antonio lui saute dessus, dès qu’il aurait accouché. La présence d’un bébé dans les couvertures pourrait réfréner efficacement ses ardeurs.  
« Non !, s’écria Antonio. On pourrait l’étouffer dans notre sommeil. C’est hors de question ! J’ai commencé à lui faire un berceau !  
\- Mais !  
\- Pas de mais ! On ne prend pas de risques inutiles. »  
Lovino sentait qu’Antonio allait être insupportable le jour de l’accouchement.


	11. Balcon

Lors de son séjour sur la terre ferme, Lovino aurait pu s’enfuir par le balcon avec ou sans nouveau-né, s’il avait eu les couilles d’assumer ses conneries.  
Antonio était sacrément attaché à leur fils Juan… Et lui aussi… Lovino ne pouvait pas abandonner son enfant ou le priver de l’amour de son père.  
Et voilà, il avait laissé passer sa première occasion en or de se barrer loin d’une vie de malfrat avec son fils… Par sentimentalisme…  
D’ailleurs, il aurait dû se barrer.  
Lovino était encore sur ce même balcon, allongé sur les planches en bois, avec un alpha au-dessus de lui particulièrement excité.  
« On n’a pas fait l’amour depuis trop longtemps », chantonna Antonio.  
Le souvenir de la douleur de l’accouchement lui rappela à quel point le sexe était dangereux pour ses fesses.  
« Pas question. Le risque est trop grand de refaire un môme dans la foulée.  
\- J’ai envie de toi, mi corazon, susurra Antonio en frottant son érection contre son corps. C’est une activité très agréable…  
\- …qui a certaines conséquences. »  
Antonio déposa des baisers dans son cou qui réveillèrent son désir. L’odeur d’Antonio l’enveloppait, ses mains partaient déjà à l’aventure sur sa peau…   
Sa bouche vint cajoler la sienne…  
Il allait craquer.


	12. Coffret

« Mi corazon, susurra Antonio à son oreille.  
\- J’ai une petite idée de ce que tu veux, bastardo. »  
Antonio s’assit à côté de lui, pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.  
« N’en sois pas si sûr », le taquina Antonio, avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.  
Lovino le voyait arriver à des kilomètres avec ses mains baladeuses et… Un coffret atterrit dans ses mains.  
« Cadeau.   
\- Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire que je sache.   
\- C’est plutôt celui de notre rencontre, gloussa Antonio.  
\- Idiota… J’ai voulu t’assommer avec une planche. »  
Accessoirement, Lovino avait très longtemps hésité à se faire la malle depuis ce fameux jour. Avec un deuxième enfant en route et quelques aménagements dans sa vie, Lovino avait encore du mal à accepter qu’Antonio lui plaisait beaucoup et qu’il n’aurait jamais trouvé mieux dans son ancienne vie.   
Curieux, Lovino ouvrit le coffret et se figea en découvrant une bague en or.  
« Je ne te l’ai jamais demandé officiellement. Veux-tu m’épouser ? Te amo. »  
Emporté par l’émotion, Lovino avertit Antonio qu’il n’entendrait pas ses prochaines paroles très souvent.


	13. Traineau

« Et il est comment le traineau du père Noël, papa ? »  
Juan commençait à poser les questions propres à son âge. Au moins, celle-là touchait les bas niveaux de la connaissance.  
« Comme un bateau dans les airs.  
\- Oh… Quand le Capitaine Anglais nous fait voler, on est alors sur un traineau ? »  
Un jour, il buterait Arthur pour lui compliquer l’existence.  
« Un traineau, c’est beaucoup plus petit qu’un bateau.  
\- C’est une barque ?  
\- En quelques sortes.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi en quelques sortes ?  
\- Le traineau est un objet de transport en bois. Contrairement à une barque normale, celui du père Noël vole dans les airs.  
\- Il a des pouvoirs le Père Noël ?  
\- Exactement. »  
Juan se mit à réfléchir intensément à sa prochaine question. Lovino s’attendit au pire, en connaissant la curiosité maladive de son bout de chou qui découvrait le monde.  
« Je vais demander au père Noël de chasser le monstre.  
\- Hein ? Quel monstre ?, s’affola Lovino.  
\- Le Capitaine anglais a dit qu’il me poursuivrait toute la vie et qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire. La nuit, il fait plein de bruits. »  
Et merde ! Leur fils les avait entendus.


	14. Promenade

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton navire aux mains de tes hommes », grogna Lovino.

Maintenant qu'il était lié à l'autre idiota, ce bateau pirate constituait leur seul moyen de revenu. Il était précieux, ce rafiot et cet équipage !

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mes frères gèrent l'affaire ! J'ai toute confiance en eux ! »

Il s'agissait de leur première sortie à terre, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Lovino trouvait Antonio d'une stupidité et d'une naïveté effrayante.

« Je dois rencontrer deux-trois fournisseurs à la fin de la journée.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pirate.

\- Il m'arrive de faire des livraisons et de rendre des services contre argent comptant. Il faut aussi boire et manger sur un navire. Mais pas touche à la drogue !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, bastardo.

\- Ces fournisseurs sont des brutes. Et puis, la drogue, c'est mal… »

Lovino aurait tout entendu sur ce navire.

« …parce que si tu tombes enceint, ça peut entraîner des malformations…


	15. Fourrure

Il caillait grave sur le bateau.

La course-poursuite avec leur cible les avait fait remonter jusqu'au Canada. En plein hiver !

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le butin », dit Antonio en revenant dans la cabine.

Abasourdi, Lovino regarda Antonio jeter ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et se ramener habillé d'un manteau de fourrure.

« Rien que pour toi, mi corazon. »

L'érection d'Antonio dépassait du vêtement.

« Range-là avant qu'elle gèle. »

Antonio eut un sourire goguenard en le rejoignant dans le lit.

« J'ai bien l'intention de la mettre bien au chaud quelque part.

\- Pervers idiota », rougit Lovino.

Lovino avait trop besoin de la chaleur et de l'odeur enivrante d'Antonio ! Il ne pourrait même pas lui faire la gueule ! Au bout d'un moment, Lovino se sentit revivre sous cette couverture improvisée et les caresses d'Antonio. Son corps manifesta même le désir d'une activité fort récréative. Ce pirate arrivait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

En plein milieu d'un baiser passionné, Antonio se logea entre ses cuisses et le pénétra. Lovino ne tarda pas à gémir et à retenir le manteau sous ses coups de reins endiablés.


	16. Armagnac

Lovino regardait le liquide ambré avec une envie non dissimulé.

Il hésitait entre remonter son moral en se bourrant la gueule ou préserver un possible petit être dans son ventre de ce poison.

Il avait tendance à ne rien retenir depuis quelques temps.

Trop tard !

Antonio éloigna la bouteille d'Armagnac de son champ de vision.

« Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu peux m'en parler ? », proposa Antonio.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés, ils ressentaient l'autre d'une manière assez étrange. Lovino n'avait aucune difficulté à se faire une idée de l'inquiétude qui tenaillait Antonio.

« Je suis malade en mer.

\- L'alcool ne résoudra rien. »

Putain ! Ce bastardo se mit à enfermer toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans son coffre-fort et à double-tour en plus. Ultime provocation, Antonio glissa la clef autour de son cou en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

« Je fais ce que je veux, non mais !, râla Lovino.

\- Je reviens. »

Après que Lovino se soit discrètement acharné sur la serrure, Antonio ramena sa pomme dans la cabine avec une infusion bizarre.

« ça devrait te calmer l'estomac. »

Lovino soupçonnait bastardo de trouver son problème de premiers mois de grossesses pas du tout sexy.


	17. Surnaturel

« Je me demande ce que peut bien foutre Kirkland sur son rafiot », se désespéra Lovino.

L'Italien regardait ce que fabriquait leur allié de circonstance à travers une longue vue. Il fallait toujours savoir à qui l'on avait affaire. Des étoiles apparaissaient de ci, de là sur son pont. Dans quel but ?

« Je préfère ne pas savoir ce dont il est capable, marmonna Antonio.

\- Tu as peur de ses dons surnaturels ?, le taquina Lovino.

\- Il est plus facile de lui tenir tête quand on reste dans l'ignorance de ses capacités réelles.

\- Ouais, t'as de la chance qu'il apprécie ton air ahuri. Il doit se sentir supérieur, ce sale gosse.

\- Ça lui va bien, sale gosse. Il ne veut se lier à personne.

\- Il a une sexualité au moins ?

\- Il va aux putes. »

Lovino ravala autant que possible sa jalousie. Seulement, il valait mieux que ça sorte ce genre de bête perfide.

« Avec toi ? »

Antonio avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il y avait de l'historique dans cette face blême.

« Avant de te rencontrer, mi corazon.

\- J'ai maintenant une petite idée de comment vous avez fait connaissance. »

Il niait pas, en plus !


	18. Clochette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu du mal à publier sur deux formats en même temps. Voilà la suite !

Clochette

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis ! Putain !, jura Lovino.

\- Tu devrais modérer tes propos devant mon équipage, mi corazon, tenta de le raisonner Antonio.

\- J'ai dit que le problème c'était la cloche ! Espèce de fientes de piaf !

\- On a mis une clochette à la place !, râla Paolo. Si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil. On en a besoin pour avertir l'équipage en cas d'attaque. On s'en fout de réveiller Juan.

\- Je t'ai vu hocher de la tête, bastardo, grogna Lovino en montrant du doigt Antonio.

\- Je préfère garder notre bébé à l'abri du danger…

\- Tu as raison sur ce point… Seulement, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit pour la prochaine attaque ! Bande d'écervelés !

\- Une clochette, c'est discret, statua Horus.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de taille !

\- Mais de comment on s'en sert !, tenta Antonio pour détendre l'atmosphère dans son cercle familial.

\- Je te retiens bastardo. Il ne faut aucun bruit pour surprendre notre adversaire dans le brouillard. On garde notre effet de surprise.

\- C'est de la triche, dit Paolo.

\- Vous êtes des pirates, bon sang. Comportez-vous comme des sales putes.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée », minauda Antonio.


	19. Pèlerine

« Bastardo, ce n'est pas excitant !, râla Lovino.

\- Mais si, mi corazon !

\- On est en mission !

\- Je vote pour le missionnaire !, s'en amusa Antonio en le posant sur le lit.

\- Idiota ! Laisse ce vêtement en place. Je ne serai pas crédible, avec les cheveux ébouriffés…

\- Les prêtres font aussi des siestes agitées.

\- Putain ! Je ne savais pas que l'habit te faisait autant d'effets. »

Ne l'écoutant pas, Antonio glissa ses mains sous sa pèlerine religieuse avec avidité.

« Antonio, on va se faire prendre sur le fait. T'es pas le mec le plus silencieux qui existe.

\- C'est justement ça qui est excitant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le châtiment de Kirkland te convienne. Il est capable de faire du mal à notre fils. Oh ! »

Enfin ! Lovino avait réussi à le couper dans son élan.

« Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il devient taré, Kirkland, quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Je pensais pouvoir réaliser un fantasme avec toi.

\- Ouais… Bon… Je le garderai ce vêtement, si tu y tiens tant. »


	20. Savon

Lovino n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait autant de se pomponner.

Après plusieurs semaines en mer en compagnie de pirates, il prenait un bain dans l'établissement portuaire où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il avait à présent assez d'argent pour se payer tout seul ce luxe bienvenu.

Lovino avait l'impression de se comporter comme un oméga de base, obsédé par son physique pour plaire à son alpha. Le but de cette opération demeurait de se sentir bien dans sa peau, pas d'émoustiller plus que de raison Antonio. Non ! Il n'avait pas envie que l'autre pervers lui saute encore dessus, même si cette activité était bien plaisante.

Lovino alla jusqu'à nourrir sa peau maltraitée par le sel et le soleil avec des huiles, à attendre un certain moment et à repasser dans l'eau pour éliminer l'excédent avec du savon.

Connaissant Antonio, Lovino ne resterait pas propre très longtemps.


	21. Calendrier

« Il ne faut pas oublier notre cahier des charges… et encore moins d'oublier de respecter les délais du Calendrier.

\- Lovino, on est des pirates, on s'en fout.

\- Non ! On ne s'en fout pas ! On livre des clients ! Des clients pas commodes. Vous voulez continuer ce business, oui ou non ? »

Lovino fusilla du regard les pièces maîtresses de l'équipage d'Antonio. Depuis qu'Antonio l'avait autorisé à redresser la barre sur certains points, Lovino ne s'en privait pas.

« Si l'un de nos clients demande la castration d'un incapable, n'oubliez pas qu'on trouvera facilement un volontaire. Et ça rapporte bien, ces affaires-là », sourit Lovino qui avait conquis son assistance.

Oh ! Il les entendait les ragots comme quoi il ferait mieux de se laisser baiser ou de préparer la tambouille pour l'équipage. Seulement, Antonio reconnaissait sa valeur et ses capacités d'organisation. Il commençait également à convaincre les frères de son alpha de lui laisser la main sur certains points stratégiques.

Lovino avait fait des études assez poussées pour monter sa propre entreprise dans le nouveau monde.

Ce n'était pas des pirates désorganisés qui lui ferait peur.


	22. Cannelle

Lovino goûta le vin aux épices avec une légère appréhension. Un petit peu d'alcool ne faisait jamais de mal. Seulement, il avait tendance à être en état de grossesse indéterminé.

« Pas mauvais, dit-il en reposant son verre, après une petite gorgée.

\- Mais t peine touché !, se plaint leur client.

\- Tu attends un autre bébé ?, s'enthousiasma Antonio. Excusez mon mari ! Il sait que je ne plaisante pas avec les grossesses. Alors ?

\- J'en sais rien, bastardo », grogna Lovino.

Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de la date de conception, à ce stade. Après deux enfants, il connaissait un petit peu les signes annonciateurs d'un gros bides pendant des mois.

« Vous mettez quoi dedans ?

\- Beaucoup d'épices et de sucres. Et je le fais chauffer. Je ne vous donnerai pas ma recette.

\- Cannelle, muscade, gingembre et des agrumes, énonça Lovino. Et il y a peut-être d'autres petits trucs dans votre superbe recette… Je pense que des pirates incultes n'auront pas le palais aussi délicat que le mien. Vous pouvez le vendre sans grande crainte sur le marché illégal. Mais évitez les nobles. Je vous propose qu'on fasse affaire, vous et moi. »


	23. Pain d'épices

« Allez, goûte Juan. C'est trop bon. Mais si, c'est trop bon… Et c'est plein de bonnes choses pour un petit bonhomme comme toi. »

L'éducation culinaire se faisait un peu difficile avec Juan. Il commençait à tout refuser par principe, même s'il adorait ce que l'on lui présentait.

« Si tu ne les manges, papa Tonio va les dévorer, tous ces gâteaux. »

Oui. Lovino sortait l'argument ultime pour décider Juan. Leur fils avait vite compris qu'Antonio était un idiota concernant l'indécision culinaire d'un petit être sans défense.

Juan tendit enfin la main pour prendre le pain d'épices et le porter à sa bouche.

Lovino aimait bien regarder l'air un peu étrange de son fils quand il découvrait un nouvel aliment. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il allait adorer ou détester ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Après un sourire ravi, Juan chercha à attraper un nouveau gâteau.

Lovino regarda dans le paquet et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il attrapa l'un des morceaux les plus petits pour le donner à Juan. Ensuite, il râla intérieurement contre Antonio.

Antonio en avait fait plusieurs en forme de pénis.

Cet idiota ne les avait pas séparé du reste !


	24. Cinéma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ou comment se piéger soi-même sur la dernière ligne droite avec les aléas du tirage au sort. Je réfléchirai à mon recueil avant de faire ma liste de mots.
> 
> Il reste encore un mot.
> 
> Je suis partie sur un ancêtre de la caméra, une sorte de premier jet pour les vidéos-projecteurs. Wikipédia a été mon ami.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de vendre cet objet à n'importe qui, grommela Lovino.

\- Les bordels…, proposa son alpha.

\- J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qu'ils feront de cette lanterne magique.

\- Justement, dit Antonio. Imagine des personnes nues projetées sur les murs d'un bordel. Ils pourraient même changer d'images de temps à autre. Et faire des gros plans.

\- C'est fou ce que tu as de l'imagination pour les choses perverses, idiota.

\- Pour l'instant, nous avons seulement cet appareil et quelques plaques de projection volées sur un navire.

\- Il faut qu'on le commercialise nous-même.

\- Impossible, nous sommes recherchés par les corsaires et les militaires, lui rappela Antonio.

\- Ou il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour apprécier sa valeur et ouvrir sa bourse en conséquence. »

Antonio hocha la tête, en regardant la peinture projetée sur le mur de la cabine, grâce à cet appareil ingénieux.

« Il faut aussi éviter les imbéciles qui voudront détruire cette lanterne, car elle serait maléfique, grogna Lovino.

\- On peut la vendre à Kirkland.

\- Il va nous la voler. Et il sera jaloux qu'on l'ait trouvé les premiers.

\- Pas faux. Je vais regarder mon carnet d'adresse.»


	25. Kaléidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le grand suspense de ce Calendrier de l'Avent résidait en ce mot que le tirage au sort a évité jusqu'au dernier moment. Je me demandais tous les jours quand il sortirait. Ils ont de l'intuition sur le forum. Ils n'aimaient pas le numéro 14.
> 
> J'ai utilisé le principe du kaléidoscope, puisque cet objet n'existait pas à l'époque de la piraterie. Il s'agit d'un tube avec des miroirs et parfois des éléments colorés qui réfléchissent la lumière pour créer des images.

Lovino admirait les reflets rouges, bleus et verts sur la peau d'Antonio provoqués par le passage de la lumière dans les vitraux de l'Église.

« Consens-tu à me prendre pour époux ? »

Quand on épousait un Capitaine, l'une des rares personnes en dehors de la religion habilitée à marier deux personnes, la cérémonie prenait de drôles de tour. Son idiota parlait beaucoup trop, alors qu'il avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Oui, idiota, répondit Lovino avec la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser et consommer la nuit de noces !

\- Bas… »

Lovino fondit sous le baiser passionné d'Antonio et ses mains baladeuses. Putain ! Il avait fini par l'aimer de tout son cœur, cet idiota !

La chemise qui vola à travers la salle acheva de convaincre les témoins de déserter les lieux.

En se débarrassant de son pantalon, Lovino plongea son regard dans celui d'Antonio et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son corps nu contre le sien provoquait en lui un désir incommensurable. Ils étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Franchement, c'était bizarre.

Son capitaine pirate l'allongea sur le sol au milieu des différentes lumières projetées sur le sol et l'admira longuement.

« Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsi s'achève ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Passez de bonnes fêtes !


End file.
